Escape
by Melanyrose
Summary: Steve was just taking a walk to find peace but instead he found a little girl bloody and almost dead looking like she had just escaped is is her story. M rating because of Child Abuse ****UP FOR ADOPTION****
1. Chapter 1

I wish I could die I really do. My name is MelanieRose but my father just calls me bitch or whore. Sometimes he calls me Mary, only when he is really drunk and can't remember she is dead .Mary wasmy mother. She died a couple months after  
I was born in a robbery at a convenience store. She tried to protect me with her own body but I guess it wasn't enough because the bullet went straight through her and into me. I still have the scar on my stomach.

I guess that's my story. I don't even know how old I am exactly. I was only in school until 5th grade so I am older that 11. But then my father pulled me out because a teacher saw the purple on my back when my shirt got caught on a tree branch at recess  
and called CPS. I don't know what CPS stands for but a really nice lady came to our house and said that I was going to stay with her for a while. My Father got really mad and was going to hit me but the nice lady stood in front of me and slammed the  
door before my father hit me. It was all very confusing to me. She carried me to a big car. And we got really good food not like the food I eat at home. Then we went to a hospital and another nice lady asked me a bunch of questions. Then she took  
pictures of my purple spots whichwas confusing because why would she want pictures of my purple. I really liked the nice lady though. It didn't last long because just 2 days later the lady told me she was sorry and that I had to go back to my  
father. That was the only time I remember being happy and safe. It was so long ago but I still dream of that feeling and I know it's foolish but I wish with all my heart to have that feeling again.

But that's my past, my present is a lot worse. My knee hurts from banging on the sides of the metal box I am trapped in.I really hope someone finds me. I am really cold and my whole body hurts and I really can't breath right with this gag in my mouth.  
Black spots are dancing in my vision. I hope someone finds me. Please let me escape this hell.


	2. Chapter 2

.Clint, Natasha and I were walking to a little diner close to the tower when I heard banging. At first I thought it was nothing but being a SHIELD agent I over analyze everything. I stopped walking trying to figure out what that banging was.

"Do you guys hear that" I asked Clint and Natasha

"Yeah, it's probably nothing just a fan or something" Clint said inbetween sips of coffee.

"No no, a fan would have a regular pattern this doesn't" Said Natasha

"The alley" I said zeroing in on where the sound was coming from as we all head down the Alley

"The grate it shouldn't be there" I say

"Guys there's someone in there" Natasha said as she points a flashlight towards the grate.

I fought in one of the most gruesome war in all of history but never in all my life have I seen something so horrible. I practically rip the grate out of the ground and throw it behind me not caring where it lands. With the grate gone I could clearly  
see a naked girl who looked like she could be anywhere from 15-18 but it was impossible to tell because she was so skinny all of her ribs were showing. She had bruises covering almost all of her body some were dark blue and purple, it was hard to  
see the green and yellow ones because of all the dried blood on her. it was coming from her shoulder and multiple cuts on her thighs. she wasgagged and bound. It made me sick to my stomach to think of who would do thisto a child. Even  
Red Skull didn't cross those lines.

"Hospital?" I asked knowing we had to move fast. I pulled the gag from her mouth. She was barely conscious. She started wheezing and suddenly I am that sick skinny kid from Brookyln again.

"No, the closest hospital is closed for renovations" Natasha Added

"Well we have 2 doctors at the tower let's just take her there" Clint said. His coffee abandoned on the alley floor.

"It's a plan" I said shrugging my light jacket off and wrapping it around her as we all headed back to the tower.

"Garage. It would be quite a sight to see Captain America and 2 assassins walking through the lobby of Stark tower with a bruised, bloody and unconscious naked girl." Natasha Said obviously having been the only who had thought through our half cooked  
plan but she was right.

We arrived back at the tower in record time probably because I had been half running without realizing it.

As we entered the elevator JARVIS spoke "Sir and Dr. Banner have set up a bed in the lab and are awaiting your arrival." he finishes speakingjust as the doors open. As I looked around the lab everything was different. The tables that usually hold  
various parts of the iron man armor now holdmedical tools. A hospital bed in the middle of the room with brucesetting up different monitors. I carefully placed the all to light girl on the bed in a seated position,holding her up  
to allow bruce access to her still bound arms.

"Tony I need EKG, Pulse ox, bp everything start hooking her up" Bruce said while he prodded gently at her shoulders and arms; and then began cutting the rope off. he then turned to Tony and said something.

"Both of her shoulders are dislocated, we have to put them back in position, this isn't going to be pretty" Tony told me,while he took my position in front of her ready to pop her shoulders back in. I will never forget the sound her shoulders made  
when bruce popped them back into place. after the shoulders Tony and bruce laid her out on her back. I couldn't watch anymore it was to much of a reminder of how much she looked like me before the serum.

About 3 months after The Battle of New York Bruce decided to become an actual doctor of medicine so that if he ever went back to india or if one of us got injured we wouldn't have to go to SHIELD for medical attention; because to be honest none of us  
trusted SHIELD with our bodies, so this worked out perfectly and just for shits and giggles Tony took the classes with Bruce. He was surprisingly good at it, i guess i shouldn't be surprised he is a genius after all. Tony was actually converting one  
of the floors of the tower into a med bay but it wasn't done yet so his lab would just have to do.

Both Bruce and Tony started rattling off information to each other moving to attach different wires, place an IV, put a clip on her finger, check her heart/ lungs, take blood, check her eyes. While this was happening Natasha who I hadn't noticed was gone  
stepped off the elevators in her hands a hospital gown she got from who knows where, and placed on the foot of the bed.

"J. I need X-Ray, PET, CAT, MRI the works give me everything" Tony asked his AI

A minute later the screens on the lab benches lit up with the different ordered scans, both Tony and Bruce gasped.

"I hate it when imright, I was hopping she was a kidnapping or human trafficking victim but no. She's a victim of years of systematic child abuse. probably started before she was even a year old." Bruce explained turning to me so i could see the  
x-rays

"see all these faint lines, those are all breaks some are just hairline fractures but some like this one on her leg was a compound legwas snapped with so much force the bone broke through her skin. This one happened maybe 3 years  
ago and it didn't heal right at all usually these breaks usually require surgery to correct but i'm guessing whoever treated her just shoved the bone back in stitched it and slapped a cast on it." Tony said trying to hold back chucking the closest  
thing he could get his hands on.

Silence fell on the lab. as Tony tried to distract himself with looking at her other scans and Bruce trying not to hulk out. But the Silence didn't last very long as the lab suddenly exploded. Almost all of the machines hooked up to the Jane (I'm just  
going to use Jane for now until they find out her name) started blaring and alarms were going off, Tony and Bruce jumped back into action.

"She's going into respiratory arrest, Tony I need a tube kit. We need to intubate." Bruce almost shouted as Tony ran around getting the supplies he needed to save her life. I watched feeling completely helpless as Tony and Bruce tried to save her life.  
Now to me watching a metal hook and then a pretty big plastic tube get shoved down someone's throat looked pretty barbaric but i trusted Tony and Bruce knew what they were doing. Almost as soon as they put the tube in and hooked it up to some oxygen  
the alarms stopped blaring and I let out a breath I didn't know i was holding. I thought it was hard to cope when one of your friends is in the hospital but having it be someone you know nothing about its torture.

"Is she going to make it" I asked bruce hoping for the best

"I honestly don't know. From what we can tell she's suffering from severe dehydration and even worse malnutrition. She must have been bound in that position anywhere from 3 days to a week. All of her muscles are extremely weak especially her arms. She  
has various wounds all over her body all at varying degrees of healing but some are infected, with the worst being the one on her shoulder. If i had to guess a weapon I would say knife. Her left arm is fractured in two places, but it's a pretty clean  
break so just a cast. And along with all of that she has bruises covering about 70% of her body, 4 broken ribs, a moderate concussion and what looks like a upper respiratory infection that has turned into pneumonia." Bruce explained looking about  
10 years older.

"She's stable for right now, if she makes it through the night she just might make it through this"


	3. Chapter 3

Steve POV

"Steve go get some rest she's not going anywhere" Bruce's voice called me back from my thoughts

I hadn't moved from the chair next to her bed since she got here and that was 12 hours ago. But I felt responsible for this little girl laying in a makeshift hospital room so I didn't want to leave until I knew she would be alright. She was so pale which only made the bruises littering her skin stand out that much more. She had gone into respiratory arrest once more and was now totally reliant on ventilation. After going over the X-Ray of her broken arm again Bruce decided that it was more of a clean break then he thought and just needed a cast so her left arm was now covered from hand to just below her elbow in red and gold plaster. It was Tony's idea to have it be colored instead of just white.

"Steve, I know you are a super soldier but you need just as much sleep as the rest of us, me and Tony are taking shifts so you don't have to be worried about me, and I will have JARVIS wake you if anything happens or if she wakes up." Bruce just didn't understand

"It just feels wrong to leave her. Don't ask me why but I found her and feel personally responsible for making sure she gets through this"

"I can understand that but at least use the couch over there to get some rest during the night. Ok?"

"That sounds fair"

I shifted in the chair, I would eventually take up Bruce's offer but for now I am staying right where I am.

"Well if you are watching her than I am going to go grab some more stuff from upstairs I shouldn't be too long" says Bruce

"I'll be here"

"JARVIS should alert me if anything happens"

And with that Bruce gets in the elevator and I am left to my own devices. I just can't get over how skinny she is and of how much she reminds me of myself when I was a kid before the serum. So small so fragile like if you even looked at her the wrong way she could break. She must have endured so much pain more than anyone should have to go through. I am going to make sure when she wakes up that she never gets hurt again I am going to protect her.

I heard the elevator ding softly. Tony walk out.

"I found her" Said Tony handing me a tablet

_Name: Melanie Rose_

_DOB: 05/12/1997_

_Last Known Address: Unknown_

_Document Citizenship: United States_

_Place Of Birth: Harlem, NY_

_Race: Caucasian _

_Gender: Female_

_Language: English_

_Height: 5' 9''_

_Weight: N/A_

_Hair: Brown_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Identifiable Markings: GSW scar on the lower abdomen_

_Family: John (Jack) Rose, Father_

_ Mary Rose , Mother DECEASED 10-15-1997_

_Education: N/A_

_Comments: Father John is ex-Navy Seal. Discharged from the navy to care for daughter after the murder of his wife. Was the subject of a CPS investigation that was later dismissed for lack of evidence. _

"Tony why does she have a SHIELD file"? I asked

"Her father did a couple missions with SHIELD and when his wife was murdered his mental health went off the deep end, someone at SHIELD had the good soul to put her in the system" Tony responded

"How was she shot" I asked the GSW catching my eye

"In the robbery gone bad her mother was holding her when they shot her it went through her mother and into her" Tony said solemnly

Melanie's P.O.V.

My eyes opened slowly to metal and concrete walls surrounding me. I was very confused. Where was I? What is in my throat it feels like i'm choking but my lungs are still working. I looked at myself and slowly Started to panic. there were tubes coming out of my arm, a red and gold cast on my other one. and along with all that there was a very annoying machine that made a beeping noise every few seconds.

"Melanie?" I heard a voice next to me. There in the chair next to me was a tall blond REALLY buff guy. Next to the buff guy was a shorter guy with black hair and a goatee. Wait How did they know my name I've never seen any of these men before in my life I started to panic more.

"Melanie I need you to calm down for me OK you're safe you're at Stark Tower, I'm Tony and this is Steve. We found you yesterday under a street grate and brought you here, where I have been treating you. Ok?" Tony Said

Ok. OK. I'm Ok. He's not here. I got out. Someone found me. I started to calm myself. This was a lot to process. Ok let's just start small with WHAT THE HELL IS IN MY MOUTH. I followed the tube and saw it was connected to a machine and part of the tubing was laying by my hand. I made a kinda grunting noise and grabbed the tube with my good hand and made kinda confused eyes, hoping that would get the point across. and it did.

"Oh ok. You have pneumonia. When Steve brought you in you went into respiratory arrest. Basically you stopped breathing so we had to intubate, which is what the tube is, an intubation tube. it hooks up to this machine and basically breaths for you." Tony explained to me and he grabbed a chair and sat next to my bed so we were eye to eye.

"Hey Steve will you go grab Bruce" Tony said to Steve. He nodded and walked off. Ok I officially hate this tube not being able to ask questions like. WHO IS BRUCE.

"Bruce is your other doctor and the smartest man I know, but don't tell him I said that." Tony said trying to get me to laugh but I was in a lot of pain so not a lot of things are funny right now. One of the machines I was attached to started beeping. Since I didn't have anything else to do I watched to see what he was doing. -What can I say I've always been curious, wanting to know and understand how things worked, i remember taking apart our blender once when my father was at work just to watch it move. Curiosity was the one thing my father couldn't beat out of me. -After he pushed a couple buttons the beeping stopped. He then walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a bag of liquid and more tubing, then came back over to me.

"These are some antibiotics to combat your pneumonia. and since you are NBM (None by mouth) it goes through your IV, which is what this machine is for."Tony said as he pointed to a blue boxy machine that had a screen in the middle and two grey modules (couldn't think of a better word) on either side. "I just hang the Antibiotics up here thread the tubing through the machine and into your IV port, Got it?" I shook my head "Good there will be a test later." Tony said to me again trying to make me laugh but all I felt was tired, as I was about to close my eyes there was a soft ding and the elevator doors opened. Out stepped Steve and another man with brown hair and glasses this is who I assumed was Bruce.

Steve's POV

After what seemed like the longest elevator ride ever the door finally opened to almost the exact scene I had left.

"Look who woke up" Bruce said happily it was nice to see him smile when he rarely does. But the moment was shattered when melanie started shaking uncontrollably.

**I'm back sorry it took me 10 months to update and so instead of just a new chapter you get a rewrite the story is still the same but this just makes it flow better. so I need some feedback if you like this new version or if you like the old one better I need feedback.**

**Hopefuly it won't take me 10 months to get the next chapter out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Melanie lay still as she listened to the sound of her heartbeat. Every part of her body hurt ached. She tried shifting in her bed but was to weak to even move her hand, so she settled on just opening her eyes - which took a lot more effort than expected-. The first thing she noticed was that the lights were dim

MEL's P.O.V

"Good morning" I looked over to see a man. Who was he? Where am I? Who am I? I started to panic and try to move, but I couldn't move my legs. Which only made me panic more.

"Wh-Wh-Who are you, why can't I move my legs? Who am I." I started breathing faster, which just brought on a cough attack. The man put a mask on my face which was blowing air through it. I inhaled the much needed air and stopped coughing.

"You don't remember me?" he asked once I had calmed down a little. I looked at the man again. He had short black hair and a goatee mustache beard combo thing. Then something caught my eye. A faint blue circle in the middle of his chest. I looked down at my chest, no blue circle just a bunch of wires.

"I don't remember anything." I said quietly not making eye contact.

"Do you remember your name?" he asked very calmly. I shook my head.

"Jarvis, get Bruce down here." He said a bit panicked and apparently talking to the air. I was beginning to think this guy was crazy, when the air responded.

"I alerted as soon as our guest awoke, he should be arriving shortly." and with that another man stepped out of the elevator. He was an older looking man probably late 30's early 40's, with brown hair and dusting of grey. He had a kind face but his eyes have seen too much.

"Well look who woke up." The man who I am guessing is Bruce. He walked over to me and looked at the machines I was hooked up to pushed a couple buttons and then looked to the first man.

"Bruce, she can't remember anything." Said man #1 said looking at me questionally. I nodded agreeingly. My energy quickly diminishing, but I fought off sleeping because I need to know Who I am, why I am here, and why I can't move my legs.

"You should rest, it's been an exciting day for you, we will answer all your questions once you wake up," Bruce said, I nodded as I gave up fighting and let the darkness surround me.

3rd PERSON POV

"Tony talk to me." Bruce said

"I don't know, I was down here working on a new repulsor when she woke up and said she couldn't remember anything or move her legs." Tony replied

"Ok, well let's start with a new set of scans, Jarvis if you would be so kind." Bruce said running his hand through his hair. trying to stay calm.

"Of course Dr. Banner the X-rays should be up on the screen behind you in just a second." Jarvis said as the screen lit up.

"Well there's nothing on the X-rays not surprising" Tony said and bruce nodded in agreeance. The next two scans popped up.

"And I can't find a thing on the MRI or CAT. it's probably trauma induced amnesia but let's wait a couple of days and see if anything comes back." Bruce said

"Ok well now that that's sorted let's move onto her legs, now did she say she couldn't move them or couldn't feel them?"

"She said she couldn't move them." Tony replied looking at the scans again.

"Well it's probably atrophy from being in the coma for 10 months" Bruce said

"Someone should probably tell steve she's awake, but before we do that I have an idea to run past you" Tony said

"Well let's hear it." Bruce said

"We know that this girl was abused almost her whole life, and she can't remember a

thing at the moment. I think until we know for sure whether or not her memory is coming back. Maybe we shouldn't tell her about her old life. I know this sound crazy and really selfish but if I could forget about the abuse from my own childhood, I wouldn't even think twice about it." Tony said barely making eye contact.

"It's not crazy. I would do the same." Bruce replied with full eye contact.

"Were still going to have to talk this over with the team especially steve, he's going to beat himself up enough that he wasn't here when she woke up." Bruce said

And with that both men went back looking at the brain scans that Jarvis had taken to make sure they had as much information to give the team as possible.


	5. UPDATE

I am so sorry everyone but I am abandoning Escape. I really didn't want it to come to this but it's been 2 years and I haven't written a single word so I am giving this story to someone who can do it justice, one of you. If you would like Escape or my other story A real test of strength just send me a PM and it's yours. Also as I am sure you all have noticed I used a fair amount of medical information in my stories if any of you have questions I would be happy to help.

I am also changing my entire account from now one I will be writing one-shots that I will then be putting up for adoption for someone else to finish.

Thank you everyone who ever read Escape but especially thank you to anyone who reviewed. Thank you

Ellen (Melrose)


End file.
